Why Don't you Do Right?
by LadyDumbledore
Summary: AU, when Jane and the gang are at the drugs unit. Jane is going undercover to be a bartender at a strip club. Named after Jessica Rabbit's song from "Who Framed Roger Rabbit?" for a reason. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Just and idea I had to write down. Ever since last time I saw "Who Framed Roger Rabbit?" I had this vision where... never mind, you'll figure out later, I don't want to give any spoilers.**

**So basically the vision I had is not to come until the fourth chapter (which I already have written down and finished up), but I had to make ****_some_**** kind of prologue to what I had in mind.**

**A bit of background so you won't be too confused: Jane has never meat Hoyt, therefor she does not have the scars on her hands. She and Korsak are no longer partners because he was promoted to sergeant, so she got a new partner - our extremely loved Barry Frost. Cavanaugh is still their lieutenant, though neither of them is in Homicide, they are all in Narcotics (the drug unit). You won't meet Maura until the fourth chapter (boohoo...), but she is obviously still an Isles. Yet, not in all manners (we'll get to that part later on). If you still have questions, PM me or post a review and I'll be glad to answer!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Rizzoli." lieutenant Cavanaugh was standing at the door of her office, searching for her best detective with her eyes.

"Yes, lieu?" Jane said, raising her eyes up from her desk.

"My office." Cavanaugh said and entered the room. Frost caught her eyes and had a playful grin on his face, as if saying 'busted.'

Jane rolled her eyes at him and went to the lieutenant's office. "Yes lieutenant?"

"Close the door behind you and sit down." Cavanaugh said, not even giving the slightest look at Jane as she stepped in, closed the door and sat across from him.

The lieutenant took another minute or two to check the papers she was looking at before closing the file case and looking at Jane. "You're off the case."

"What? Why?" Jane said, shocked.

"Because I'm sending you undercover. We found a new bar, old style, that has a strip club in the basement. We can't prove anything yet, we can't even prove these girls are strippers, so I need to send someone down there. Are you in?" he said.

"Yeah, sure I'm in. am I going down there alone?"

"I'd rather you'd go with someone, but it's up to you this time."

Jane took a minute to think. "Alone. I think I'll be just fine. Worst case scenario, you send someone down there as my brother or something." she shrugged.

"Won't work this time. If you go alone then you're alone 'til it's done." he said, looking in her eyes.

"I'll think about it and let you know tomorrow morning." she said.

"Okay. Close the door behind yourself." he said and went back to the file case.

Jane left the office quietly and closed the door.

"What did you do this time?" Frost chuckled.

"Shut up, he wants me to go undercover. I'm off the case." she smiled a mischievous grin as she took her coat and went to the Division One Cafè to for coffee and a mother advice.

She wished that sometimes she had a friend, a good friend, to talk to when she needed. Someone who will never judge her, someone to be there only for her. But so far she wasn't in any luck.

"Hey Ma." she said, sicking onto a chair at the breakfast bar.

"Hello Janie, want me to get you some coffee?"

"That will be great, thank you Ma." Jane smiled half a smile. A couple of minutes later Angela handed her the coffee and sat next to her.

"It's time for my break anyway. How are you sweetie?"

"I need an advice."

"About?" Angela asked.

"About work."

"I see." Angela said. She knew where it was heading.

"I'm going undercover. Cavanaugh asked me to, and I want to. I have an option to go alone or with somebody. I'd rather go alone, you know, it's a strip club and a man next to me will cause some eyebrows to be raised, but if I get in troubles and I'm alone... there is no chance to send someone down there. Not this time." Jane said. She kept her eyes focused on her cup.

"Janie, I can't tell you what to do. I will always be biased when it comes to you, I'd even rather you won't go there at all!"

"Ma..." Jane said, but was cut off.

"Come on, Janie, you can't expect me not to worry for your safety. I am your mother." Angela said. "But you asked for my advice, so here it is. I think you should do what makes you feel as safest as possible."

Jane released a deep sigh and finished her coffee. "Thank you Ma. I'm going to head back upstairs."

"See you at dinner?" Angela asked before Jane left.

"No, I think I'll spend the night alone, Ma. I need this time to think. But thank you." Jane said, smiled a half a smile at her mother, and left.

"Hey Jo." Jane said, dropping herself on the couch and waiting for the little dog to take her place on Jane's stomach.

Jane put her hand on the little dog as the other grabbed the remote and turned the TV on. A Celtics game was on and Jane prepared to sink in and just forget about everything. As soon as the commercials break started, Jane's mind wandered to her dilemma.

Going with someone means having more difficulties with blending in, it always has been this way. When two people are coming together, more eyebrows are being raised. But going alone means having no one to have your back if you find yourself in danger. It's easier to blend in, but it could easily also be the easier path to get your cover blown off, because there is no one to watch your back and to fix the mistakes you wasn't even aware of making.

Jane released a deep sigh. She had absolutely no idea what to do. Yes, she could ask her brother Frankie for an advice, but he'd ask if she wanted him to go with her. If she said yes, she'd put his life in risk, but if she said no she'd probably hurt him, making him feel like she can't trust him with her life like she should.

She couldn't ask her youngest brother Tommy as well. He just wasn't much understanding when it came to her work related decisions. He wasn't a cop, and he couldn't give her an advice she could really consider as helpful. Not when it was work related, anyway.

She could ask Frost and Korsak, but they'd both either tell her to do whatever feels right to her, or not to go alone because it can easily mean losing your life, not having someone to have your back.

She had no one left to ask for an advice, no one to state their unbiased opinion and what's truly on their mind. She was always alone like this, ever since high school. She never had a true best friend who stayed with her no matter what, she was always abandoned by those girls. All the time, over and over again. Until she just stopped put her trust in them.

_'I don't even have someone I knew outside of work that I can call them a friend, how am I supposed to trust some guy cop I've never even talked before?'_ she thought to herself. She put her hands on her face and rubbed them up and down. She sat there for a couple of minutes before getting up and making her way to the small kitchen to get a beer.

As she leaned against the kitchen island, the beer already half empty and placed on the counter, she looked down at her feet. Her hands were on the counter and she bent down, trying to set her mind straight.

_'Going alone means no protection, but also means it's easier to blend in. Going with someone means protection, but harder to blend in, and the cover could be blown sooner.'_

She sighed once more, hearing the third quarter of the game starting. She straightened up, grabbed her beer and made her way back to the living room, to drown her mind once again in the game.

* * *

**So a few things I want to say, but I didn't want to write an extremely long A/N at the beginning, so here it is now.**

**First of all, no - I have not abandoned my other fic, Love Her Tender, I'm just kind of stuck and I don't want to publish what I already have because I don't feel like it's good enough to be published yet. When I will have something worth publishing, I'll do that.**

**Second, the title. I know you might not understand why I named this story like that, but you will understand (chapter four, remember?).**

**Oh, and if any of you haven't seen the movie "Who Framed Roger Rabbit?" I can't recommend it enough. It's just one of the best movies I've ever seen (I mean, just ****_look_**** at Jessica Rabbit!). It's just an awesome movie.**

**And... I think that's it. Oh, yeah - and don't forget to tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm currently at the most useless rehearsal. Seriously, it's probably the worst rehearsal we've ever had, and we're on stage in 28 days.**

**Anyway, I've had a chance to publish the second chapter, so here it is. It's still the beginning, some sort of the second part of the epilogue, the plot doesn't really starts until next chapter, so hold it just a little more!**

**Meanwhile - Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Rizzoli." Cavanaugh greeted her as she entered the bullpen.

"Yes, lieutenant?" she asked. He gestured with his head towards his office, and she followed him in.

once he heard the door being shut behind her he asked "Got an answer for me?"

Jane sighed deeply. _'Now or never, Rizzoli.'_ she thought to herself. "Yes, I have."

"Well?"

"I want to do it alone. I know it means no protection, I know it means I'm alone if I'm in danger, but I think I can do it lieu. I think I can pull it off alone, and I think it'll be easier." she said.

"Okay, you got it." he said and finally sat down. Jane sat down across from him and waited for him to start talking again. When he didn't, she decided to ask what she wanted.

"Could you please tell me a bit about what I'm about to do?"

He straightened up in his chair, cleared his throat and then began talking.

"There is a strip club at Beacon Hill, something that supposed to be classy or something. The owner is a guy named Antonio Sánchez, he has no conscious when it comes to people. He does have respect for women, though, and that's why I wasn't to send a female detective down there. We know for a fact that some of the girls working for him are also being forced to sleep with some clients for money.

If a girl got there, it was after she's been through a lot, that **he** had put her through a lot. He finds young, pretty girls, mostly teenagers, and offers them their dream job – to be a model or an actress or a singer. He brings them to his club, drugs them for a week and when they sober up they are begging for another dose, it's usually cocaine or heroin, and then he tells them they will get as much as they want if they worked for him.

But not all they girls are like that. You probably won't believe it, but a few of them are there because they want to. Some doesn't have another choice, some tried to leave and found their way back, we don't know all the reasons, but those who are there and are not on drugs, are his stars. He uses drugs, but hates drugs too."

"Wait," Jane stopped him, "what do you mean that he hates drugs but uses them? How could it be?"

"He has a rule in the club – a girl who's high is not to preform for a week. That means she has no income, and that way they gain a debts, they owe him money. After a while of being a junkie, he puts them through rehab at the club – gives them food and water and short break to go to the bathroom, but they are locked in a very small room until they are cleaned. The fact is that he uses the girls, but also takes quite good care of them, of the most of them."

"Most of them?" Jane asked warily.

Cavanaugh straightened up once again. "Yes, most of them. Not all of them. A part of the girl down there are being treated like animals, Rizzoli. That's why you are going down there. These girls are usually those who failed after rehab and found their way back to drugs, or those who simply broke the rules, or those he think doesn't have a chance to be good for his clients. These are the girls who are desperate for you, Rizzoli, to get there and save them."

"So what is my job?"

"You will get a new identity, you know the drill. You will no longer be Jane Rizzoli, until it's all over. We will place you in a very small, dirty condo, to match the economical status of the other girls. you will go down there after a while in the streets and ask for a job, but not as a performer but as a bartender or a waitress. You will work as many shifts as you can, spend as much time as you can in the club, so you can gather every detail about the girls who needs to be rescued."

"And what about the other girls who work there?" Jane asked.

"Create bonds with them, be their friend. They have information about anything in that club, they are just too afraid to go talk to a cop. You need to create friendships with them, make them trust you with their lives, so we could help them too when you're back at the end of the mission."

"Okay, I got it." Jane said.

After a few moments of silence Cavanaugh asked "Anything else you'd like to know?"

"Yes, actually. When do I start?"

Cavanaugh looked her in the eyes and sighed slightly. "Tomorrow."

* * *

"Wh- Tomorrow?!" Angela said, shocked.

"Ma, keep it down..." Jane said. Her eyes were shut and she tried to get rid of the headache she had during the past two hours.

Angela made her way from behind the counter, taking her apron off as she walked, and took a seat to the left of Jane.

"Do you want me to talk to Sean, to get you some more time?" Angela said quietly.

"No, Ma. It's okay, but thank you. I just need relax and get home." Jane said, taking the few last drops of coffee into her mouth. "I need to talk to Korsak and Frost and then I'll head home."

"I'll come when I finish to help you with everything."

Jane looked at her mother and smiled. "Thank you, Ma, that'll be great."

"No problem sweetheart." Angela said, pulling her daughter to a warm embrace before she left the cafè.

* * *

"Hey, Korsak, could you please do a huge favor to me?" Jane asked as she walked in the bullpen.

"Yeah, sure. What do you need?" he said.

"Could you take Jo Friday to your place and take care of her while I'm gone?"

"Yeah, no problem. When are you leaving?" he asked.

Jane dropped herself onto her chair. "Tomorrow."

"What?!" both Frost and Korsak said.

"Tell me about it. But it's okay, really." she said. "I'm here just to take what I need and ask you," she pointed at Korsak, "to take Jo to your place. I'll be gone in ten minutes."

* * *

"Lieu?" Jane said, poking her head through the door of Cavanaugh's office.

He raised his look up from the files he was looking at and looked in Jane's eyes. "Yes, Rizzoli?"

"I was wondering, since I was in the papers only a few times, and I'm barely known to the media, if I could use my own name while undercover? It would make things a whole lotta easier for me." she said hasitantly.

Cavanaugh took himself a few moments to consider the request before nodding slightly and saying "Fine, you got it. But don't mess it up Rizzoli."

"I won't, thank you lieutenant." Jane smiled and left his office.

* * *

**Well? D'ya like it? Let me know!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the delay, I was going to publish this a few days ago but completely forgot! I'm starting another hellish period of time with too many tests and my term paper isn't finished yet, so I'm in a lot of pressure.**

**But here it is, so - Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

After the not-so-surprising goodbye and goodluck party Angela threw her at the Dirty Robber, Jane went to change in the restroom and then caught a cab and drove away to her new apartment, to her allegedly new life, waving goodbye to her mother, brothers, partner and ex-partner from the back seat of the cab.

The driver dropped her off five blocks away from her new place, and Jane made her way to the new address alone, lost in thoughts. She had only a guideline story of her new identity, she'll have to make the most of it up while undercover.

_'I'd better have a journal to write it down.'_ she thought to herself.

She spent the next six weeks blending in, getting to know the streets, the people, the local stores owners. People started to recognize her, and she started to learn their names, who they are. When she'd walk in her regular grocery store she'd always greet the workers with "Hello Tania, how's college?" or "Stewart, how's the wife?", and they'd always smile at her and greet her back. She kept her looks at the bottom of the scale, wore only what looked cheap, but not homeless kind of cheap.

At the end of the seventh week into the mission, she slowly spread the rumor she needs a job, and used to be a waitress for a long time. She deliberately got herself fired from anywhere she worked, hoping to somehow find a way to her destination. So far, she only knew the owner's name, Cavanaugh had told her before she even decided whether she'd be going alone or not.

She got lucky at the end of March, ten weeks into the mission. Bambi, the woman who worked at the street corner three blocks away from Jane's apartment, told her that a friend told her there is a "show club" that needed a new female bartender. When Bambi gave her the card of the owner, Jane's heart threatened to explode, after seeing a cellphone number written right under the name Antonio Sánchez. She gave Bambi the huge doughnut she was about to eat to show her gratitude.

Instead of heading back to her apartment as planned, she went to an internet-cafè across the street and used Google Maps to find the address of the club. Once she did, she wrote it down on her hand and headed to her apartment to change. It was only a late Wednesday afternoon, and if she had a chance to get that job before the weekend she wasn't going to miss it. On her way back to her apartment she took her cellphone (the department funded her a new Nokia Lumia 520, thanks to lieutenant O'shaunessy from Vice, who pulled a few strings) and added the number to her contacts list.

Around five-thirty she locked up her apartment and walked the seven blocks to the club, hoping she'd get the job.

* * *

"Hello?" Jane said to the empty room, entering the club and looking around. She made a few more steps in, looking around and looking for any worker.

"May I help you?" she heard a male's voice coming from behind her. She immediately turned around and smiled.

"Yes, are you Antonio Sánchez?"

"That's me, who wants to know?" he said, growing a bit more suspicious in every second.

"I heard you needed a new bartender. I came to offer myself for the job." Jane said.

Antonio check her out, up and down, before speaking. "How old are you?"

"I was twenty eight on October."

"What's your name?"

"Jane Rizzoli."

"Do you know how to mix up?"

"Yes, I think."

"You think?"

"I was a waitress for a while, but I watched the bartenders make the drinks all the time." Jane answered with ease to his questions.

He was silent again for a little while, checking her out again.

"Well?" Jane said after a couple of minutes.

"We're opening on seven. Be here. If you do good – you're hired." he said, then turned around and went back to the room he came out of a short while ago.

"Thank you." Jane called after him.

"Yeah yeah..." he said, raising his hand.

* * *

Jane went back to her apartment, hoping to ease some of her tension with some meaningless TV shows. She was quite grateful she even had one, you can't take it for granted when you're in this kind of mission, the big budget always goes to those who go undercover to the big cartels. But it worked, so she wasn't complaining.

On six-forty, wearing a simple blue pair of jeans and a wine colored button-up shirt and a pair of running shoes, Jane headed once again to the club.

* * *

"Good, you're here." cranky Antonio greeted her as she walked in the club. "Here," he said, throwing a few pieces of clothes at her, "wear this. This is your uniform for tonight. Go to your left, that's where the dancers are dressing up."

Jane obeyed and quickly made her way into the dressing room.

As she was changing a few of the dancers that were picking their clothes for the night. Most of them were a bit skeptic about Jane, but she thought that with time it will be okay.

As soon as she finished she went back outside and took her place behind the bar. The night went well, quite slow (it _was_ a Wednesday night) but she was always occupied. Around four in the morning, when there were only about fifteen men in the club, Antonio approached her and said "You're hired. Three shifts a week for a start. Monday to Wednesday."

"Thanks." she said back, her voice indifferent on purpose, but her heart started to skip. It was never as easy as this time.

She smiled to herself after Sánchez left, collected her tip money, changed back to her clothes, and went to her apartment to get some sleep.

* * *

"Yo lady." she heard a male's voice from behind her. She was only two blocks away from her place, so she decided she has nothing to lose. She turned around to see who was talking to her and saw a man on a motorcycle who looked quite familiar to her.

"Were you talking to me?" she asked, pointing at herself.

"Yeah. Jane, right?"

"Yeah..."

"I'm Adam Jones, the doorman."

"Oh, right! I remember you now." Jane said.

"Yeah, well, I saw you're heading out to the same general place as I am, so I though to ask you if you needed a ride."

"I actually leave only two blocks away from here, but thank you."

"As you wish. I guess I'll see you on Tuesday, then."

"My next shift is actually on Monday."

"I know." he said. "I heard the boss talking to you. But I only work Tuesdays and Wednesdays."

"Oh."

"So I'll see you." he said and drove away.

_'He seems nice. I should try build a friendship with him, I think I could trust him if I'm in troubles.'_

* * *

**Liked it?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it took me too long, I wasn't even home in the past three days. I hope the next one will be published later on this weekend.**

**Oh, and we finally get to meet Maura. I know you have all been waiting for this.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

A few weeks passed by, and the Fourth of July was within a couple of days away before Jane even felt the time passing. She truly had fun working at the club, most of the girls were nice to her even though she was still the new girl, and whenever he was around Adam checked on Jane and made sure no one was picking on her.

On July third, around eleven PM, she got a call from Antonio.

"Yes, boss?"

"Janie sweetheart, I need you to take tomorrow's shift, Cali called in sick and we need extra bartenders tomorrow night." he said, his Italian accent bringing her back home.

"Sure. I'll be at the club by seven."

"That's my girl. G'night." he said and hung up, and Jane collapsed, exhausted, on the bed.

* * *

"Hey boss, where's the uniform?" Jane asked as soon as she caught Antonio's sight.

"In your locker, go get changed, you're late!"

"I'm sorry, had an unexpected delay." she said and heard him say "Yeah yeah..." on her way to the locker room. She wasted no time and within two minutes she was in a hurry to take her place behind the bar, wearing a USA flag patterned bikini and wine colored, knee length boots with a four inches heel.

"Jane, good luck." Adam winked at her while she was making her way behind the bar.

"Thanks." she smiled at him. "What are you doing here?"

"Every time there's a big night the boss asks all the security staff to come, we make sure no one's pickin' on any of the girls." he said.

"Well, thank you for that." she smiled at him again.

"Jones! Get back to your place! We're opening!" Sánchez yelled at him.

"Got to go, see ya later." he said, waving her goodbye as he walked away.

The night was extremely busy. It seemed as if all the single men in Boston came to this specific club, and the drunken the men got the more the tip jar filled up. Jane was working around the clock, barely even stopping to take a breath. Once in a while, when she spotted Sánchez, she'd pour a glass of Johnnie Walker with two ice cubes and bring it personally to him, just how he liked it, making sure to give him the best view at her breasts and the biggest smile she could have every time she did so. She needed to have a good connection with him, making him trust her so he wouldn't suspect her.

Exactly on 1:00 the music stopped and the all the lights wend down, except for a few spotlights flickering around. Two seconds later the DJ took the microphone and gave an announcement.

"Gentlemen, we would like to wish you a happy Fourth of July! And now, I would like to present you our main show of the night, so please welcome our biggest, most shining star with a special and brand new show just for tonight – Jessica Rabbit!"

Each and every man at the club was clapping their hands, and some of them yelled sexist comments at the stage. Whistles were heard from all over the room.

Jane leaned to the right of her. Connie, one of the other bartenders, was right besides her. "Connie, what the hell?"

"Oh, you'll see." Connie chuckled.

And then, out of no where, all the lights came out just as one spotlight, aimed to the right entrance of the stage, was turned on with a very low light. The spotlight slowly made it's way to the center of the stage, Jane finally noticed someone, a woman, was lightened up by the spotlight, but she couldn't see any part of her body clearly. As the woman was making her way to the center of the stage the familiar song from "Who Framed Roger Rabbit?" was starting to play, with the quiet saxophone intro. When the woman began to sing the light from the spotlight was strong.

The woman began to sing. Her voice was deep, sensual, seductive, sexy. Very sexy. Her gold, honey blonde hair was falling perfectly on her shoulders. She was wearing a red, glittering, strapless, ankle length dress that made her body look just... glorious. And the second she had opened her mouth Jane was captivated.

_"You had plenty money, nineteen-fourty-one,  
You lost it all and then, where do you run?  
Why don't you do right, like some other men do?  
Get out of here and get me some money too..."_

"Wow..." Jane said, quietly. Even Connie, who was only a few inches away, didn't hear it.

As the woman walked Jane felt she couldn't take her eyes off of her. She was completely mesmerized. Slowly, the spotlight following each step of her, the woman was off the stage and was walking around between the crown of drunk, mostly middle-aged men. Whistles were once again heard from all over the room.

_"You're sittin' down wonderin' what it's all about,  
You ain't got no money, they will put you out,  
Why don't you do right, like some other men do?  
Get out of here and get me some money too..."_

She was seductive with every bit of herself, walking around, casually landing her delicate body in a good-looking man's lap, then standing back up a few seconds later and making that man feel like the luckiest man on Earth.

Jane's mouth went completely dry. The woman was impossible to describe. She was beautiful, gorgeous, and extremely seductive. She was absolutely sexy.

_"If you had prepared twenty years ago,  
You wouldn't be wanderin' now from door to door,  
Why don't you do right, like some other men do?  
Get out of here and get me some money too..."_

As the instrumental solo was playing the woman was still making her way in through the crowd, flirting with the men.

Jane leaned to the right of her once again. "Who _is_ she?"

"This," Connie said, "is Maura."

"_This_ is Maura? _**The**_ Maura?" Jane asked, looking at Connie with eyes wide open.

"Yeah, _**The**_ Maura, the one you heard all the dancers talking about."

"Gosh, she's gorgeous!"

"Yeah, look at her." Connie said, as if daydreaming, pointing at Maura. "Look at how she moves. No wonder all the other dancers wish to move their bodies like she does."

"I know I wouldn't mind." Jane said to herself.

Maura was now right next to Antonio, and the instrumental part was at it's end. As she was singing the last verse of the song, she was sitting in Antonio's lap, smiling at him and being flirtatious as ever.

_"I fell for your jivin' and I took you in,  
Now all you got to offer me is a drink of gin,  
Why don't you do right, like some other men do?  
Get out of here and get me some money too...  
Why don't you do right, like some other men do?  
Like some other men do!"_

She was drawing the last word and it seemed to last forever. As everyone was clapping when the final note was played, she gave Sánchez a tender kiss on the cheek, closing her eyes. Then she gracefully stood up and smiled before starting to talk.

"Good evening to all of you, and happy Fourth of July!" she said, taking her place back at the stage's center. Whistles and requests for an encore were heard from the entire room. "Thank you for your appreciation, and to show you how thankful I am," she looked at the DJ who gave her a thumb up, "I have another present for you."

* * *

**A/N: There was a review written by a guest. This guest asked me when will Jane finish the undercover mission. Well, I wish I could respond this in privet, but unfortunately you're a guest, so here is my answer: in a REALLY long time. The plot is mainly around the mission, that's how Jane and Maura meet, as you just read. If you want any further explanation I'd love to give you one, but you'll have to give me a chance to, review as a user or give me an email address.**

**So, everyone, D'ya like it?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Took me a little longer than I thought, but I had to go through this one to make sure I have no mistakes. If I still do have, I'm truly apologizing.**

**It's quite a long chapter, so I hope you'll have the time to bear with it. It's a nice one, though. I really like it and really liked writing it.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to barge in, the boss just sent me to give you this." Jane said as she walked in the dressing room and caught Maura trying to unzip her dress.

"That's okay." Maura smiled at her, catching her gaze in the huge mirror that was covering an entire wall.

"It's just a little brandy, I'll just put it here." Jane said, pointing at the stool right next to where she was standing.

"Actually, I was wondering if you could please help me? This dress has a bit tricky zipper." Maura chuckled.

"Yeah, sure..." Jane said. She put the glass on the stool and made her way to Maura, but when she was right behind her she froze.

"You were great tonight..." she said finally, after a few moments of silence.

"Thank you. I don't think I've ever seen you here."

"I started a while ago, at the end of March. I only do Monday to Wednesday."

"That explains why I've never seen you before, I only work here on weekends and, you know, _special dates_."

"Yeah..." Jane chuckled.

"Is there something wrong, uh..." Maura said.

"Jane. Jane Rizzoli."

"Jane. Is something wrong, Jane?" Maura said, catching Jane's gaze through the mirror once again.

"No, I... I just..." Jane mumbled.

Maura turned around to look at her. She had a bit concerned look on her face. "Would you like me to ask Antonio to get you something?"

"No, really, I'll be fine. I'm just..." Jane said, but got stuck again.

"Here." Maura took Jane's hand and sat her down on the long bench, taking a seat right next to her.

"I'm just looking at you now, and... you were truly amazing out there. I've seen this movie over fifteen times, and the Jessica Rabbit scene always leaves me with my mouth open. But you... you were something else. You were incredible. I've never seen anyone who can make their body move like you do." Jane said. She felt her heart beating extremely fast.

"Wow." Maura said. "Thank you, a lot, Jane. It's really nice hearing something like that from someone who's not a fifty years old drunk man." she smiled.

"Yeah, I guess. There were a lot of whistles out there." Jane chuckled. She looked down at her knees, can't bring herself to look at Maura.

"Why don't you look me in the eyes?" Maura asked gently.

"I don't know... I don't even know you, but I can't look at you. You're just gorgeous. I've always had problems in _that_ section." Jane said.

"Would it help if I change myself out of this dress?" Maura chuckled.

"I think I'd just better get back to the bar..." Jane said, standing up.

"Wait."

Jane turned around. "Yes?"

"You said you'd help me."

"Oh, right." Jane made her way back slowly. She looked at the zipper for a few seconds before she slowly put her hand on it, unzipping it slowly.

"There you go." she said, exhaling deeply.

Maura turned to look at her again. "Thank you."

"Yeah, no problem..."

"Jane, you have no reason to be nervous around me." Maura smiled at her, putting one hand on Jane's shoulder. The dress, though it was unzipped, wasn't falling to the ground, but was held in place. Jane couldn't help but thinking it must be because of the huge, beautiful breasts the woman has.

"I can't help it, y'know..."

"When do you finish your shift tonight?" Maura asked gently.

"Uhm... around four, I think." Jane replied, a bit confused.

"Maybe," Maura said, putting her thumb and index finger under Jane's hing and holding her words until Jane looked at her, "you would like to go out for a drink with me? So we could talk, ease your tension a little bit."

"Y-yeah, okay..." Jane mumbled.

"Good." Maura smiled at her.

_'Gosh, that smile...'_

_'What the fuck is going on with me?!'_

"I think I should get back out there, finish my shift." Jane mumbled again.

"I'll see you at four, then. Just wait next to Adam and I'll pick you up." Maura said.

"Yeah, sure. See you later." Jane said and cleared her throat before turning around and leaving.

_'She's cute.'_ Maura thought to herself. _'Really cute, and sweet. Not like the girls I usually date, she's different. But maybe...'_

* * *

"Hey, are you okay?" Connie asked Jane when she took her place once again behind the bar.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Jane asked back.

"You look..." Connie looked for the right word, "excited."

Jane didn't answer, just kept focusing on making drinks.

"Oh my God! You kissed her!" Connie yelled.

"No I didn't. I could barely look in her eyes."

"So what happened?"

"She asked me to unzip her dress. My hands were shaking."

"That's it?"

"And she asked me if I wanted to have a drink with her after work. To get to know each other and maybe I'll be less stressful around her."

"I guess you said yes."

"Of course I did!" Jane said, watching Connie laughing out loud.

"You'll be okay. She's pretty great, actually. You'll be just fine." Connie reassured her.

The rest of the shift seemed to last forever. Jane didn't see Maura ever leave the dressing room, and that made her a bit nervous. She started to worry that she might regret asking Jane to go have a drink together, and Jane felt stupid about how nervous she was, like a fourteen years old teenager who meets her teen-idol.

Around three o'clock the club was starting to get a little emptier, but the nerves Jane felt got to a whole new level. She was extremely nervous she almost spilled a drink on one of the customers. She had to get herself together, and fast.

She and Maura had just met. They weren't even going on a date tonight, just a few drinks so Jane would be a bit more comfortable around Maura. She had to focus on the last thirty minutes of her shift, if she screws this up she might get fired, and then the mission goes down.

Jane practically counted the minutes until four o'clock. At three-forty five the club was at half capacity, but she knew that in less than half an hour a few huge groups of drunk college students will come to the club, so she had to go get changed soon if she really wanted to go with Maura. Five minutes later she told Antonio she's going to get changed, waiting for him to nod in agreement. When he did, she hurried to the dressing room to get changed, knowing it'll take a few minutes to unzip the boots, since they had a tricky zipper.

On three-fifty-five Jane was all done changing and told Sánchez she's leaving. He nodded for agreement, and Jane made her way towards the door to wait for Maura.

"Hey, Adam." she said as she saw him outside by the door.

"Hey Jane. Finished already?" he asked with a smile.

"Yeah, I did."

"Lucky, I have another two hours." he said. "Are you waiting for anyone?"

"Yeah, actually, I - " she said, but got cut off by a female's voice and a hand touching her shoulder.

"Ready to go?"

Jane turned around to meet the sight of the beautiful Maura. She had to catch her breath before speaking, but managed to look her in the eyes this time.

"Yeah, I'm ready."

"Hey Adam, how are you?" Maura smiled at him.

"I'm good. Good performance today, you rocked it tonight." he smiled back.

"Thank you." she said, then turned to Jane again. "Let's go."

"Bye Adam." Jane said, and then followed Maura down the street.

* * *

"So," Maura said, ordering beer for the two of them, "Jane. Tell me about yourself."

"Uhm... there isn't much to tell." Jane said shyly.

"Do you have any family? Brothers? Sisters?" she asked, then thanked the barman for bringing their beers.

"I'm the oldest, I have two younger brothers, but we don't have the best relationship. They both left Massachusetts and I stayed here in Boston after out parents passed away." Jane said. "How about you? Got any family?"

"Ugh..." Maura said, taking a sip of her beer. "Kind of."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm and only child, but... my father won't talk to me. He won't even look at me. When I came out, told him I was a lesbian, he disowned me. My mother tried to make him come around, sometimes she still does, but he won't listen. I see her every once in a while. They live in Europe, so even if I wanted to see her more I couldn't. But she helps me whenever she can." Maura sealed her little speech with another sip of beer.

"Wow..." Jane said, hypnotized.

"Yeah, I was... shocked, to say the least. He always seemed so open-minded, rational. When he told me to get the hell out of the house I was paralyzed, I couldn't even breath for a couple of minutes. My mother thought I was having a panic attack." Maura released a bitter chuckle at the memory.

"What's your last name? You've never told me." Jane said, trying to ease the tension.

"Isles."

Jane almost choked out of her drink. "You're an Isles?"

"Yes. I had a beautiful house at Beacon Hill, I was about to start med school at Harvard, and then my father disowned me. At first I had enough money to get along, but then I needed a job. Thanks to my mother who sent me to ballet classes for seven years when I was a child, I knew how to dance. I had to practice, be more flexible, and then I asked Antonio if he needed another girl. I knew about his bad reputation, but I didn't care, and he hired me, treated me like an angel actually."

"Now you're the one who's not looking at me." Jane said, trying to make Maura smile.

She succeeded, and Maura let out a chuckle. "Yeah, I guess." she said and then raised her look up to meet Jane's.

"Can I just tell you something that I wanted to tell you since the second I saw you on that stage? I just didn't have the guts to say it."

"Yeah, go ahead." Maura said. She seemed a bit more in ease.

"You're beautiful, and I think you'd be even more beautiful without the make-up, or the fancy dress or the high heels. I think you'd look most beautiful wearing sweat pants and a t-shirt."

Maura looked in Jane's eyes. She was mesmerized. "Thank you, Jane. That's the nicest think anyone has ever said to me."

"Yeah, well," Jane dropped her look, staring at her knees, "I just had to say it."

They spent another two hours at the bar without even feeling the time passing by. Only when Maura noticed it was almost five in the morning she told Jane she had to get home.

"Would you like me to walk you home?" Jane asked.

"You know what?" Maura said, standing up, "I'd love that."

Making their way to Maura's place, they passed by Jane's street.

"I live over there." she pointed at her building.

"In that case, you don't have to walk me home."

"No, I don't want some drunk old man to try to rape you or somethin'"

"My place is in ten streets from here."

"I don't mind, really."

"Okay. Thanks." Maura smiled, and they continued walking.

The way over to Maura's place was filled with small laughs, jokes, stories about Maura's parents and funny and interesting facts about the people at the neighborhood. They smiled all the time, and Jane was starting to wonder why she felt so anxious in first place. Maura turned out to be the person Jane felt most comfortable talking to.

"Would you like to come up?" Maura asked. They were standing right in front of the entrance to her building, and either of them didn't want to say goodbye just yet.

"Yeah, sure. I'd love that." Jane smiled at her, and Maura smiled back, pleased.

* * *

"You've got a nice place." Jane said, looking around, absorbing each and every detail into her memory to take out later and look at.

"Thank you. It's not much, let alone not what I had before, but I get along." Maura said, smiling.

Maura watched Jane, who was still looking around. _'She's sweet.'_ Maura thought to herself.

"Come sit with me." Maura's voice brought Jane back to reality. She looked at Maura, who had a little shy smile on her face as she reached out her hand for Jane's. Jane took her hand and let Maura lead her to the couch.

"When was the last time you saw him?" Jane asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Who? My father?" Maura asked. Jane simply nodded. "The day I left, almost ten years ago."

_"You haven't seen your father in __**ten years**__?"_ Jane asked, completely shocked.

"Yes." Maura said. "Don't be so shocked, you wouldn't have wanted to see your father if he treated you like my father treated me."

Jane thought about her father, who dared to cheat on her mother, but gave no sigh of what she was thinking. Instead, she just waited for Maura to go on. When she didn't, she asked her what she wanted to know.

"Can you tell me about the last time you saw him?" she asked, quietly.

"The last time..." Maura sighed. "The last time I saw him was one of the hardest days of my life, and one of my saddest too." she said, looking at Jane. Then her tone changed, it got softer. "Are you sure you want to hear this? It's a really long story, and I really don't wan - "

" - No, I want to." Jane cut her off, but her eyes were soft. Tender.

Maura looked in her eyes, hypnotized at first, but then she cleared her throat and let the memories float back.

"I first realized I was different when I was twelve. It's a very young age, especially for a person like me. I was the biggest geek in school, everyone was always laughing at me and I've never had a true friend. When I was eleven I started going to a boarding school for girls only, but at the end of the year I asked my parents to move to another school, with boys too. My parents were kind of unattached, they didn't mind, so I got what I wanted. Around January that same year I realized that I just couldn't imagine myself with a guy, that I only had crushes on girls. At first I thought something was wrong with me, I was very young, but around the age of fourteen, fifteen maybe, I finally accepted myself as a lesbian.

When I was a sophomore a new girl was transferred to my school in the middle of the year. One day I went to my usual place to read, under the big tree behind the library, and I saw her sitting there. We both said we were sorry, neither of us accepted the other to go, so we stayed there together. She was reading the first volume of "The Lord of the Rings", and I was thrilled to finally meet someone who likes reading like I do. We started to talk and we had a very good connection, and she became the first friend I've ever had. Sometimes I like looking at old photos of us, me with my blonde hair and her with her red head, wearing out school uniform and just smiling for no special reason. I fell completely in love with her after a month.

One time we were talking, and she told me she had a huge fight with her girlfriend and they broke up. Until that point I didn't even knew she was gay. She told me her girlfriend couldn't trust her anymore, since they were now in two different schools, and she told her that if she can't trust her then they can't be together, so they broke up. A month later we were in my room, she came over for the whole weekend. We were just sitting on my bed, listening to music and talking about nothing and everything, laughing. Then she – I remember exactly how it happened – she smiled at me, tucked my hair behind my ear, and just leaned closer to me and kissed me. I didn't kiss her back, I was shocked. When she realized it she stood up and mumbled an apology, but I just pulled her back closer and kissed her. She was so soft, tender, so loving. We became a couple that day and broke up eight years ago.

When I was almost eighteen, right before graduation, I decided I should tell my parents. It wasn't fair for any of us, to hide it like I did. A month before I was supposed to start college I sat down one day with my parents at their living room and told them I was gay. My father was... furious, to say the least. He got so mad, I thought he was going to break something. My mother was mostly disappointed that I didn't trust her enough to tell her sooner, she accepted me and still does. But my father... he never did, never understood. He thinks it's a disgrace, that it's just a phase or something. But it doesn't matter anymore, I already know he won't come around.

So less than a week later I knew I couldn't stay there anymore, not with a father who thinks I'm a disgrace. I told them I was going to live in a dorm room at Harvard. He just looked at me and said "You're not going to Harvard, unless you take back what you've said." Obviously I couldn't take that back, I told him I wouldn't, and he told me that in that case I'm no longer an Isles, that he disowns me. I packed my bags, my mother ran after me and we immediately opened another bank account for me, so she could give me money every once in a while, and she decided to buy me an apartment. At some point I just couldn't ask her for any more money and I couldn't pay the bills, so I sold it and moved here. At that point Jamie and I already broke up. I realized I had nothing else to lose, and came to look for Antonio. I heard about him, but I couldn't care less, I needed the money."

She finally looked at Jane, after looking at her fingers the whole speech. "And that's it. That's my story."

Jane's heart was broken. She couldn't understand how one person could ever bear all... _this_, and stay alive. Stay _sane_.

"Gosh, Maura..." that was all Jane could say.

"Hey, hey, look at me." Maura chuckled. She put her index finger and thumb under Jane's chin, raising it up. "It can't get to me anymore, _he_ can't get to me anymore. I'm here now, I survived through it all, and I'm stronger than the eighteen or twenty-two years old Maura. I'm way stronger then the both of them."

"But you're his _daughter_, how can he say these things to you?" Jane tried to understand.

"I don't know, Jane, and I don't even care anymore." Maura said and looked at her watch. "It's late."

"Yeah, I should probably get going." Jane said, standing up.

"That's ridiculous, you can sleep here for a few hours." Maura said, standing up as well.

"No, it's okay, I don't wanna be any tr - "

"I insist." Maura cut her off.

Jane considered the request in her mind for a few seconds and then responded "Okay, fine."

"Follow me." Maura said with a playful, satisfied smile, and lead Jane to her bedroom.

"Here," she said, opening the door, "make yourself at home."

"Where are you going to sleep?" Jane asked.

"I'm not tired yet, I think I'll maybe get a couple of hours of sleep on the couch." Maura shrugged.

"No, that's... that's your room. I could sleep on the couch, I don't mind." Jane said.

"You know what?" Maura chuckled.

_'God, her laughter...'_

"If I feel like going to sleep, I'll join you here. That way no one will have to take the couch."

"O-okay." Jane said.

"Sweet dreams." Maura said as she left the room, shutting the light off and closing the door behind herself.

* * *

She wasn't sure if she was still asleep or already awake for a moment or two, when she saw the unfamiliar surrounding of the bedroom. It took her another moment to remember she was at Maura's bedroom. Jane turned to the other side, expecting to meet the empty bed, but was welcomed with the sight of the beautiful Maura Isles lying asleep next to her.

Jane couldn't help but smile. Maura's golden hair was spread over her left side of her back, and her left chick was flat on the pillow. She looked so peaceful, like in her own safe bubble. Jane simply lied down next to her and looked at her, completely mesmerized.

About fifteen minutes later Maura began to stir, until she eventually opened her eyes.

"Morning'" Jane smiled at her.

"Good morning." Maura whispered back with a tired smile.

"I'll just go wash my face, wake up, and I could get going." Jane said, but Maura stopped her.

"No, stay. Please. I like to have company."

Maura looked at her unintentionally with a puppy-face, and Jane couldn't say no to that face.

"Okay, I'll stay as long as you want." Jane smiled at her.

"What's the time?" Maura asked, her voice still lower than usual.

Jane gave a quick look at her watch. "Ten-thirty."

Maura finally sat up. "Would you like some coffee?"

"That'll be amazing, but I actually really need to brush my teeth. I have a horrible taste in my mouth." Jane said.

"Okay, follow me." she said, leading Jane to the bathroom.

"Choose – blue, orange, green or red." Maura said.

"Ugh... blue?" Jane said. A second later Maura handed her a blue toothbrush.

"I'll go make some coffee." Maura said, smiling, brushing her hand on Jane's shoulder on her way out.

* * *

"Here." Maura said, handing Jane a cup of coffee as she walked in the kitchen.

"Thank you, you're... you're great, Maura." Jane said.

"It's okay. It's really nothing. It's actually kind of nice to have some company here." Maura smiled. They sat next to each other at the kitchen island.

"How'd you sleep?" Jane asked.

"Better than ever, actually." Maura chuckled. "Something in your presence relaxed me."

"I'm glad I could help." Jane smiled at her. "When did you go to sleep?"

"Around five, I guess." Maura shrugged.

"Are you still tired? Want me to go and let you get some more sleep?"

"Jane, stop. Stop trying to get me to ask you to leave. I like it that you're here, I'm always alone. You're not disturbing anything." Maura said.

"Okay, fine." Jane smiled. "I'll try to stop. It's just all kind of new to me."

"It's new to me too, having someone over that I actually _want_ them here."

"You've never wanted anyone to be here?"

"I've never had anyone to be my friend,besides Jamie. But we're not in touch for a few years now."

"I'll be your friend." Jane said.

"You would?" Maura said.

"I will."

* * *

**Well? D'ya'll liked it? Tell me what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey there! I got you another chapter for the weekend. I hope I hadn't missed any grammar mistakes or something, I went through this twice. But I'm still only human, though, so forgive me.**

**And for those who also read my other story, ****_Love Her Tender_****, I got chapter 30 published yesterday.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Jane ran in her apartment, trying to find her cellphone before it stopped ringing. She ran to the living room and finally found it under one of the couch cushions.

"Hello?"

"Jane?"

"Hey, Maura." Jane said. As soon as she heard Maura's voice a smile spread across her face.

"Jane, do you mind if I come over? I need to talk to you."

"Yeah, sure. Is everything okay? You sound really upset." Jane asked, worried.

"Yes. Well, no. Well... I'll just come over and explain."

"Okay. I'll text you my address."

"Thank you." Maura said and hung up.

Jane texted her her address, and fifteen minutes later Maura knocked on the door.

"Hey." Jane said, opening the door for Maura and letting her in.

"Hey." Maura made her way inside, biting her fingernails.

Jane closed the door. "Here, sit down." she said, guiding Maura to the couch. They sat close to each other, Jane looking at Maura, trying to catch her look as Maura looked around, absorbing the details of her surrounding.

"Are you okay?" Jane asked after a few minutes of silence. Maura finally stopped biting her nails.

"He's here, in Boston." Maura said, looking down at her knees.

"Who?" Jane was confused, but her voice was soft.

"My father. Well, both my parents are in Boston, my mother called me three hours ago. She said she wants to see me, we didn't see each other in almost seven months. She said that she wants to meet me, but it might be harder because he will be in Boston too." Maura said. She was so upset, confused, a little terrified even.

"Jane," she looked up to meet Jane's eyes, "what will I _do_?"

"Nothing." Jane said simply. "You said he can't get to you anymore."

"Yes, but I haven't seen him in over ten years! As long as it's just words, he can't get to me, but what if I see him somewhere around? What if I _see_ him, Jane?" Maura said, starting to panic.

Jane grabbed her head and pulled her closer, hugging her. Maura buried her head in Jane's chest as Jane wrapped one hand around Maura's back and the other hand ran up and down Maura's hair.

"Shh... it's going to be okay, I promise. You're strong, you've been strong so far, you'll be just fine." Jane whispered in her ear.

Maura didn't respond, she just allowed herself to relax, wrapped in Jane's embrace. After over twenty minutes Maura pulled back and held Jane's hands.

"I'm sorry I threw this at you like that, I just - " Maura started to apologize, but got cut off by Jane.

"It's okay, Maura. I'm happy to help." Jane smiled at her.

"You're amazing, Jane." Maura smiled back. "I only know you for what, a month, maybe? Six weeks? And look at you, you've been there for me when I needed you most. You're amazing."

"It's nothing, really. I'm your friend, that's what friends do." Jane looked in her eyes.

Maura let go of her hands and wrapped her hands around Jane's scruff, pulling her for another hug. Jane laughed, wrapping her hands around Maura's waists.

"Thank you." Maura whispered in her ear.

"No need to thank me." Jane whispered back.

Maura pulled back just enough to look at Jane. They stayed hugged in each other's arms. Maura took her right hand, took the curl that fell on Jane's eyes and tucked it behind her ear. Then she moved her thumb on Jane's cheek, slowly making her way to her lips.

She moved her thumb across Jane's lips, and then, as if in a cue, each of them leaned in closer to the other.

Jane's hand went up to Maura's hair, her fingers tangled in Maura's honey-blonde locks, as soon as she felt Maura's lips touching hers.

Maura's lips were so soft, but she stiffened them every few seconds, as if biting Jane's lips with her own.

_'God, Maura, how do you even __**do**__that?'_

Jane felt a little prick of pain when she felt Maura leaning back.

"You kissed me back." Maura said.

"I kissed you back." Jane nodded with a little smile.

Maura smiled from ear to ear, letting out a little laugh of relief and happiness.

"What are you laughing about?" Jane asked, smiling.

"Nothing, just... in the past two weeks I realized you're the best friend I've ever had, that no one ever treated me better than you. And it kind of made me realize I don't want to be just your friend." Maura said, looking up to meet Jane's eyes.

"Maura, we need to wait."

"Oh." Maura said, her face suddenly fell. She looked back down.

"Not because I don't want, but because I don't want you to be my girlfriend before I take you on a proper date." Jane said, tilting Maura's chin up slowly as she spoke.

"You see? That's what I meant." Maura's face lit up. "You're so great to me, Jane. Thank you." she said, squeezing her hand.

"I just think you deserve to be treated like that. You're... I've never thought anyone like you would even look at me." Jane admitted.

Maura didn't respond. She just pulled Jane and kissed her again, a little more forcefully than before, but still very tenderly.

"Are you hungry?" Jane asked after a while, when they pulled apart.

"A little, yeah." Maura said.

"Do you want to go get something to eat?" Jane asked gently.

"I'd love to." Maura smiled at her. "But I think you might want to change."

"Yeah, I think so too." Jane chuckled, looking down at her stained white t-shirt and boyshorts.

"I'll wait right here for you. Go." Maura smiled. Jane gave her another quick kiss and went to change.

* * *

"So I'm in American History class, I was a freshman, and my teacher, Mrs. Hicks, was teaching us about the Civil War. Well, I know about everything about American History. I was so bored so I took a book out of my bag and started to read. I got so into the book that I only noticed that Mrs. Hicks was standing next to me when I realized there was a shadow on the pages." Maura said. She was so enthusiastic, finally to have someone to share things with, and the way her hands moved and the smile that never left her face showed it in the best way.

They were in a small, local pizzeria, sharing a half pepperoni and half mushrooms pizza, laughing and talking all the time.

"So I just looked up, and she was _pissed_. Then she said 'and I'm sure Miss Isles can't repeat what I've just said, just as I'm sure that the War began on April 12th, eighteen-sixty-one and ended on May 10th, eighteen-sixty-five' and gave me the most arrogant and reproachful look, and held out her hand and waited for me to give her the book." Maura said between bites.

"So what did you do?" Jane said, chuckling.

"I just looked at her and said 'actually, the last shot was fired only forty-three days after the declaring the end of the war, on June 22nd, eighteen-sixty-five, which makes your statement inaccurate. Also, I know about the Civil War more than you can imagine any person could ever know, and clearly I know better than you, because according to your statement you're mostly relying on Wikipedia, which is the most inaccurate online information source you could find.' Then I showed her the cover of the book and said 'now if you don't mind, I'd like to keep reading about the Battle of Normandy, thank you.'"

"Oh my God." Jane laughed.

"I know!" Maura said. "That was most likely the only time anyone ever applauded me for being a geek."

"Wait, so what did she say after?" Jane said after she stopped laughing.

"_Nothing_. She turned _so_ red at first, but then she just fired me her I-wish-you-were-dead look and went back to her desk. She refused to even talk to me in class." Maura said, making Jane start laughing again. It took them a few moments more to finally calm down and breath normally again.

"Do you want to go back to my place, or maybe you want to go home, or...?" Jane said, having a hard time expressing herself in words all of a sudden.

"Jane." Maura smiled, laying her hand on Jane's. "Will you come to my place with me?"

"Yes, I will." Jane smiled back.

"Great." Maura said and they both stood up. "But I want to be outside a little first. Get some fresh air."

"Where do you want to go?"

"Just follow me." Maura said with a sweet, playful grin.

* * *

"We're here." Maura said after fifteen minutes of walking in silence. It wasn't an awkward silence though, words just weren't needed at all.

"Where, exactly?" Jane said. All she saw was a low hill covered in green grass.

"You'll see." Maura said. They climbed to the top of it and Maura immediately sank in the sight.

"Everytime I come here it's because of the kids. I just lay here and watch them playing, running around. Nothing really worries them, nothing too serious. They are all so innocent, so pure, just want to be loved and feel free." Maura said in some sort of dreaming and melancholic tone.

"C'mere." Jane said, sliding her hands from behind around Maura's waists. Maura let herself get lost in Jane. Her arms around her waists, her touch, the unique smell she has.

"Come on." Jane asked after a little while of silence. She spotted a bit tree and lead Maura to it. She lied down and let Maura put her head on Jane's stomach. The silence took place again, but they just didn't need to use words all that much. The silence only broke when Maura spoke after almost thirty minutes.

"Jane?"

"Yeah?"

"Was this a date?" Maura asked, looking up at the sky.

"I don't know. What do you think?"

"I don't know. It felt like a date." Maura looked at her. Jane looked at her back when she felt Maura moving.

"It did, didn't it?" Jane smiled.

Maura sat up and got closer to Jane, cuddling next to her. She put her head on Jane's shoulder and Jane wrapped her arm around Maura's torso.

"In that case, I've had a great time on our date." Maura said.

"Me too." Jane said, kissing her tenderly on the lips.

"Will you come home with me?" Maura asked quietly.

"I'll do anything that makes you happy." Jane smiled at her.

"God, you're so perfect." Maura said as she looked away from Jane.

"Oh, come on!" Jane said, poking her in the shoulder.

"Okay, first of all – ouch!" Maura said, faking an offended expression. "Second – you _are_ perfect. Now," she sat up, "take me home, please."

"Come on." Jane said, standing up quickly and offering Maura her hand.

"A cab or a walk?" Maura asked.

"I don't mind, but I need to stop at my place to take my charger, my phone is dying." Jane said.

"So we'll walk." Maura said, holding Jane's hand.

* * *

"I've had a great time today, Jane. Thank you for helping me relax, let out all this stress... - "

"Hey, Maur, it's okay. You're my friend, I'll do anything for you." Jane said, cutting her off. Maura smiled, both because Jane's sweet words and because she noticed Jane left out the last A of her name, giving her a nickname.

They continued walking, and Jane noticed they were getting close to a candy shop. It was already around the early hours of the evening, and Jane wasn't sure when it's being closed.

"Come on." she said, grabbing Maura's hand and leading her to the store.

"Jane, what - "

"Just come!"

"Okay." Maura chuckled.

They walked in the store and Jane ran her eyes on the shelves, looking for something very specific.

"Jane, what are you looking for? I could help you find it." Maura said, amused.

"No, I don – here! Found it!" Jane declared. "Uh, close your eyes Maur."

Maura sighed, but closed her eyes. Jane quickly payed for the candy and unwrapped it.

"Okay, now open them."

Maura opened her eyes, still very much amused. "Jane, what... I don't even know what to ask!"

"Just come with me, trust me." Jane said, hiding the candy from Maura as she took her outside to the street. They walked a few more feet, stopping under a streetlight. Only then Jane finally stopped and turned to face Maura.

"Maur, I told you I want to wait until I take you on a proper date before we start a relationship. So, Maura Isles," Jane said and got down on one knee as she took the candy ring from behind her back, "will you be my girlfriend?"

"Jane, oh my God..." Maura couldn't help her laughter. "Yes, Jane, I will be your girlfriend."

Jane smiled and put the candy on Maura's ring finger. Then she stood up, grabbed Maura's waists, pulled her as close as possible and kissed her. She felt Maura smiling into the kiss and couldn't help but smile too. Neither of them deepened the kiss, it was simply a kiss that meant to convey the love they felt for each other.

Jane felt Maura was bending her leg. She lowered her hands to under Maura's ass and lifted her up in the air, spinning her around. Maura started to laugh into the kiss, but wrapped her hands around Jane's scruff.

"Jane." Maura said, breaking the kiss. Jane looked at her, not putting her down yet. "Take me home."

"Okay." Jane said, smiling, and gave Maura one last quick kiss before putting her down.

* * *

"Can I get you anything? Something to drink, maybe?" Maura asked as they walked in her apartment.

"What do you got?" Jane asked back, following Maura to the kitchen.

"I have wine, I have orange juice, I have beer, water and I might have vodka." Maura said. "What are you up to?"

"Beer." Jane chuckled. Maura took out two bottles of beer and an opener out of a drawer and lead Jane to the living room.

"Here." Maura said, handing Jane a bottle and sitting down.

"Thanks." Jane said, taking the bottle and sitting close to Maura. They sat in silence for a little while, just drinking and looking at each other.

"I like the sound of that." Maura said, breaking the silence.

"Of me drinking beer?" Jane joked.

Maura laughed. "That too. But I was talking about something else."

"Oh yeah? What about?"

"I'm just telling myself, in my head, that you're my girlfriend. And I like the sound of it."

Jane finished the last drops of beer and put the bottle on the coffee table. Then she looked at Maura again, ran her thumb on her cheek and said "I like the sound of that too."

"You know, it was really sweet what you did there." Maura said, purposely avoiding Jane's gaze, but smiling to herself.

"You deserve it. You deserve to be treated like a goddess every single day. You _are_ a goddess, Maura." Jane said, trying to catch her gaze.

"Will you hold me tonight?" Maura asked. She finally looked in Jane's eyes.

"There is nothing I want more." Jane said, leaning in slowly for a soft, tender kiss.

* * *

**A penny for your thoughts?**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I actually meant to publish this one on Saturday, but I had a ****_huge_**** Math exams on Sunday (because, you see, I actually ****_do_**** study on Sundays...) and another exam today, so I had to actually****_ study_****, which I usually don't do. But it's out here now, so here you go.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Three knocks on the door.

"Come in."

Maura opened the door and stepped in the office. "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, Maura sweetheart. Please have a seat." Antonio Sánchez raised his eyes up to look at Maura. His tone was happy, and he smiled as he talked to her and gestured at the chair across the table.

Maura closed the door and slowly made her way to the chair, sitting down gently on it.

"I wanted to talk to you about what you did on the Fourth of July." he started.

"What? The Jessica Rabbit show?" Maura said.

"Yes, exactly. Well, it bothered me all this time, since that night, that even after all these years you're here, you don't have a stage-name. So I need you to think of one, and you can't go on stage until you do." he said.

"I have one."

Sánchez looked surprised. "You do?"

"Yes." Maura leaned forward. "What do you think about... _Goldielocks_?"

Sánchez leaned back, thinking to himself for a little while. "It's good. Great, actually. Where did it come from?"

"Just... it doesn't matter." Maura dismissed him.

"Well, there is another thing. I want you to use that first song you did on every show here, 'kay?" he continued.

"Alright." Maura nodded, but remained sitting.

"You're still here." Sánchez pointed out after a minute of silence.

"Yes..." Maura started, but Sánchez cut her off.

"Just spit it out, girl." he said.

Maura cleared her throat. "I know about your policy of no dating in between us, but..." she stopped to take a deep breath, "Jane an I, we're dating. She asked me to be her girlfriend and I said yes."

Sánchez leaned back in his chair, examining Maura's hesitant facial expression. "I see."

"Tony, come on. Stick with me in here." Maura said with her unique begging eyes. "You know I don't just date anyone. I mean, yeah, I date a lot, but I don't commit to just anyone."

"Sweetheart, I know all this, but this rule is not just for the record, ya'know. There's a reason. What happened if we have a new doorwoman, a big girl, a real butch;" he said, "and let's say she and Tania start dating. One day she comes to work and Tania is on stage, but when Tania is on stage she's not Tania – she's Candice. This girl, she gets mad when Candice is stepping down from the stage and taking a seat in some man's lap. What happens then?"

"But Jane and I aren't like that, Tonio!" Maura almost begged for real now, and she was definitely _not_ a begger.

"I know, sweetheart, but what if something like this happens?" he tried to put some sense in her head.

"It won't, I promise you that."

"I trust your word, girl, but I don't know Jane all that much. She's still the new girl around here, only been working here for what, four months?"

"So trust me!" Maura almost yelled now.

"I don't think I can this time. I'm sorry sweetheart." his voice was indifferent and nonchalant.

Maura sighed with disbelief. "You don't trust me."

"That's not true."

"Yes it is! If you trusted me, you'd let us be. I only came here because we have trust in each other, because we're honest with each other and we have more than just friendship between a dancer and her boss." Maura had a few tears in her eyes. "I guess I was wrong."

"Babygirl, come on..." he tried.

"No." Maura cut him off. "You don't get to call me babygirl anymore."

"Maura, look, I can't say yes to you and then say no to the other girls. You're an idol to them, they look up to you. The way they look at you when you're on that stage, so feminine and sexy, they wanna be just like you."

"Don't you think that if I can balance between working here, when my girlfriend watch me every night while I sit in other men's laps, and between having a good relationship, that it will only make me more of an idol to them?" Maura was almost hysterical.

"I don't know, girl. Maybe yes, maybe not." he said.

"Just let me try, please. Okay? Just let me try." Maura lowered her voice, taking one of his hand in between both of hers as she sat down again on the chair.

He looked at her for a few moments, they looked in each other's eyes and remained silent. All he saw in her eyes was a silent plea.

But he wouldn't let it get to him. Not this time.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart, but I can't. This rule exists for a reason."

Maura was almost broken. "But you _know_ me! You _trust_ me! Why can't you trust me now like you've trusted me before?"

"Because this time it's not about trusting just you, Maura." he tried to explain.

"Yes, it is! Because Jane won't do anything to make me stop preforming here!"

"You don't know that for sure."

"Yes, I do. I do know it for sure." Maura said, trying to catch her breath. "And you want to know why? Because I have trust in her, and she has trust in me. We trust _each other_. Even if she thinks about asking me to stop, she wouldn't even let this be more than just a though, something she wishes to come true. Because she understands that at the end of the day I'm coming back home to her, and not to anybody else."

"But that's the point, sweetie. She knows it now, but who can guarantee that she'll know it later?" Sánchez seemed to have no difference in his mind.

"What do you mean?" Maura was confused.

"What if she will be just fine with you on stage for some time, maybe even a few months, but then she realizes she doesn't want you to dance for others, just for her. And then either one of you ends up quitting, and both of you with broken hearts. Is that what you want?" he said.

"I want at least a chance for this to work, Tony! I'm asking you to give me a chance!" Maura snapped.

"Look, it's not tha - "

" - Don't you tell me 'it's not that simple' Tony. Don't you dare. I came here when I was nineteen, Tony, nineteen. I've been here for the past nine years. We've been through a _lot_ together, for two and a half years _I_ was the one keeping this place open. I've never asked for anything I didn't deserve to get, and you know that." she pointed at him. "And I do deserve this. You knew Jamie, you know what I had with her, you know she was the love of my life and that it took me forever to get over the fact it was over. And now I have a chance to have something like that, something _better_ than that, and _you_ won't let me? _You_ won't let _me_? If I don't deserve something than I don't ask for it, but I do deserve this, I deserve Jane, and I'm only asking for a chance."

Maura turned around, furious and upset, when she heard Antonio's voice.

"Fine." he said, and she turned around.

"What?" she said, making sure she heard correctly.

"Fine. But," he added when he saw she was relieved, "as soon as I see even the _smallest_ change, even if you cancel _one little step_ because she asks you to, even if she sends the smallest _look_ to you when you're on that stage and ask you to step down, the chance is over."

"Thank you, so much, Tonio." Maura said and made her way to the other end of the desk to hug him.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Go and wash your face, you're on stage tonight."

* * *

**Let me know.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry it took me too long, I'm not feeling quite well lately. I could barely lift my head off the pillow this morning, it felt at least a hundred pounds heavier. I think I'll just stay in bed all day tomorrow, maybe actually do some of the work I should be doing right now...**

**Anyway, here it is. I apologize if there are any grammar mistakes or anything like that, I wasn't able to even concentrate enough to go through this.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

"Hey." Jane greeted Maura as she walked out of Antonio's office. Jane had just arrived at the bar and was about to get changed to tonight's uniform. When she saw how upset Maura was, her expression and tone changed.

"What happened, baby?" she asked, worried, and immediately held Maura, one hand on her waist and the other on her cheek.

"Nothing, just..." Maura said, still quite upset.

"Talk to me, come on." Jane pleaded. She saw Maura's eyes getting softer.

"Antonio has a rule against romantic relationships between colleagues here."

"Wh... so what does it say about us?" Jane asked, confused.

"I've been here almost nine years, Jane. I've never asked for anything I didn't think I deserve to get. I asked for a chance, because I – _we_ – deserve it. It took a while, but I made him come around, to give us a chance." Maura smiled at her.

"That's great, Maur. _You're_ great." Jane said, planting a soft kiss on her temple.

"Yes, yes it is." Maura said, smiling.

"C'mon, let's go and get you all fresh up. You're on stage tonight." Jane smiled at her.

* * *

"Jane, do you think it's going to work?" Maura asked her. They looked at each other through the mirror in the large bathroom. Looking around, no one could say Antonio Sánchez isn't taking care of his girls.

"What do you mean?" Jane asked softly.

"Tony said that if you try to get me off stage in any way, or if I refuse to do things because I think it might hurt your feelings, or anything like that, then the chance is over." Maura explained.

"Maur, look at me." Jane said, putting her hands on Maura's shoulders and turning her around to face her. "It's going to be okay, I promise. You can do anything you want on that stage, because that's your _job_, and at the end of the day you're coming home to me, right?"

Maura looked at Jane's smile. _'She's so great, what does she even sees in me?'_

"Right."

"Good." Jane's smile got bigger. Her eyes smiled along with her mouth now. "Now, I believe you promised you'd tell me your new stagename."

"Are you sure you want to know?" Maura asked warily.

"Of course I want to know!" Jane said. "You're going to be on that stage a lot, I'm going to see you on that stage a lot, and we both know that the Maura who's on the stage and the Maura who cuddles with me at night are two different women."

_'She's so beautiful... why would she ever be with a pole dancer like me? Why would she ever be with me? What the hell does she sees in me?'_

"You promised. Tell me."

Maura sighed. "Goldielocks."

Jane thought to herself a little. "That's nice. I like it."

"You do?" Maura asked, surprised.

"Yeah, I do. How'd you even thought of it?"

"Well, actually, _you_ did."

Jane was confused now. "I'm sorry, what?"

"You did." Maura repeated. When Jane's expression was still confused, she explained. "Last night I asked you to stay the night with me, to hold me as I'm asleep."

Both Jane and Maura smiled at the sweet memory of the night before.

"I woke up around eight. It took me about five seconds to remember why you were in bed with me, so I turned around to look at you because you were the big spoon. I just looked at you, sleeping, for about ten minutes, and then I had to kiss you. Your lips looked so... inviting, and I just had to kiss you. You were asleep, so you didn't kiss me back, but it was a short kiss anyway. And when I leaned back to look at you again you mumbled a few words. I just laughed, and then you mumbled _'Get back to sleep, Goldielocks'_ and pulled me closer to you."

"I don't remember ever calling you that so I'll have to take your word for it, _Goldielocks_." Jane chuckled, making Maura laugh as she pulled her close for a sweet kiss.

Maura's lips tasted like chocolate and coconut. And it had something else in them too... red wine. In any way, it was Jane's new favorite taste in the world. She felt Maura smiling into the kiss as she put both her hands on the back of Jane's neck. Jane smiled back, pulling Maura closer by her waists.

Neither of them deepened the kiss, but it got more sensual on it's own. It was still soft, tender, gentle, but now it also became sensual, as if Maura was being seductive.

"Maura." Jane said, pulling back to look in Maura's eyes.

"What is it?" Maura asked, trying to read Jane's facial expression.

"We said, last night, that we'll take it slow. I can't, not now and not ever, take it slow if you keep kissing me like that."

Maura gave her a playful grin. "Oh, you mean like this?" she said and gave Jane the most seductive kiss she could give without using her tongue.

"Uhm, yeah..." Jane said, pulling Maura closer for another kiss. They kept kissing like that for another few minutes before Jane was the one to pull back again.

"No, Maur. Please. If we keep kissing like that I'll end up fucking you senseless right here, right now. And I want to take it slow, to make sure we do it right. And above all – I want our first time to be on a bed." Jane said.

"You are so amazing, Jane." Maura smiled at her. "You really are. Look at how great you treat me, all you want is for me to feel comfortable. You're just incredible."

Jane chuckled, but gave Maura one last small peck on the lips. "I'll leave you to get all dressed up. See you in a bit."

And she left, went off to the locker room, to change to her own uniform. And as she watched Jane turning around and leaving the room, Maura knew she loved her more than anything or anyone else.

* * *

Jane came back thirty minutes later to find the bathroom empty. She decided to check maybe Maura was in the second dressing room.

"Maura?" Jane said hesitantly, slightly opening the door.

"I'm here, you can come in." Maura said.

Jane walked in, closing the door behind her. She turned around to look at Maura and her breath was taken.

Maura looked simply gorgeous with a black, tight, strapless dress that ended halfway to her knee. Her make-up and hair were perfect, and she looked beautiful.

The voice of her chuckle brought Jane back to reality.

"You should close your mouth, you wouldn't want anything to fly in there."

Jane closed her mouth and tried to swallow, but her mouth and throat were completely dry. She took a few steps towards Maura, looking at her.

"Maur, you look _gorgeous_." Jane said after a few moments.

"Thank you, but I'm not finished just yet." Maura said with a sweet smile.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Jane said, stunned.

Maura turned around so her back was now facing Jane. She moved all of her hair, laying it softly on her left shoulder. "Will you zip me, please?"

"You are _not_ playing nice, _at all_." Jane said, but closed the small distance between them.

Maura tilted her head to the left, giving Jane better access to her neck. Jane placed both her hands on Maura's stomach. She felt Maura throwing her hands up and to the back, wrapping them around Jane's neck.

Jane was mesmerized. She leaned closer to Maura, planting tender kisses on her neck, eliciting soft moans from the beauty she held in her arms. She slowly moved her hands to the sides of Maura's body, placing them on her waists. Her hands were now dangerously close to Maura's ass.

She bit, licked, kissed and sucked the skin of Maura's neck. Each action was followed by a soft, quiet moan, escaping from Maura's mouth. Jane's hands slowly trailed up on the sides of Maura's torso, brushing past her breasts as they made their way to Maura's shoulders.

"Oh, Jane..." Maura's voice was deep, sexy.

Maura moaning her name was the sexiest thing Jane has ever heard in her entire life, but it was also the thing that brought her, once again, back to reality. Not wanting to leave Maura hanging, she slowed down the pace of her kisses as she trailed with her hands down Maura's back to find the zipper. She zipped the dress as slow as she could, trying to make the moment last forever, but eventually the zipper was at the end of it, at the middle of Maura's back.

"Here you go." Jane whispered in Maura's ear.

Maura turned around to face Jane. "You," she kissed Jane's neck as she put her hands on the sides of Jane's chest, her thumbs brushing past Jane's nipples, "are the biggest teaser ever existed."

"And you," Jane cupped Maura's ass, "are the sexiest woman ever existed."

"God, Jane, only if you didn't want to take is slow..." Maura whispered. She felt Jane's nipples hardening.

"I have to go before I take you right here and right now." Jane whispered back, giving Maura one last sensual, seductive kiss.

* * *

"Well?" Connie asked as soon as Jane took her place behind the bar. Jane didn't answer, she just smiled a mischievous grin.

"You dog!" Connie said playfully, laughing.

"We're taking it slow." Jane said immediately.

"Yeah, right. Ten bucks tonight she ends up naked in your bed." Connie gave Jane a side look.

"No, I really want to take it slow with her. I want it to work, I want it to be the best and last relationship we both have. And for that to happen, we have to wait." Jane said. "Though it _is_ getting harder each minute. I almost took her down in the dressing room."

Connie didn't respond, just laughed. Out loud.

"Oh, shut up." Jane said and grabbed her cellphone to check for any messages. She was actually surprised to see she had an unread text.

_'Tomorrow, your apartment, 3PM. Be there alone. S.C.'_

And then Jane knew she was in trouble.

* * *

**I was on fire today, btw. Finished writing until the end of chapter 12. Now all I have left is to check that the grammar is correct and stuff, and hand it over to you guys.**

**Also, what keeps me writing is reading all of those great reviews you leave, so the more reviews I get the faster I'll finish writing the chapters...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey there! I'm still kinda sick, so I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes that I missed.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Three knocks on the door. Then three more.

"I'm coming!" Jane shouted from the bedroom, running to open the door.

"Are you alone?" Sean Cavanaugh asked, walking inside the apartment and looking around.

"Yes, I'm alone." Jane said, closing the door and locking it. "Do you want anything to drink?"

"Just a glass of water, thank you." he said, sitting down on the couch. Jane went to the small kitchen and came back with two glasses of water, handing one to Cavanaugh.

"Fill me in." he said, taking a sip and placing the glass on the coffee table.

"I don't have that much so far, it was hard making him trust me. At first he even looked at me like he recognized me from somewhere." Jane explained.

"Was he ever here?" Cavanaugh asked.

"No."

"Was _anyone_ ever here?"

Jane hesitated for a couple of seconds before she answered. "Yes. But only one person, and I trust her."

"Who is she?"

"You'll never believe me if I tell you."

"Rizzoli..."

"Maura Isles."

Cavanaugh almost choked out of his water. He coughed and Jane hurried to pat on his back. A minute later he was fine.

"Maura _Isles_? The daughter of Richard and Constance Isles? From the _Isles Foundation_?" Cavanaugh was shocked, to say the least.

"Yes, that's her."

"How did you even meet her?"

"She works for Sánchez. She's his biggest star, kept the place open for two and a half years. It was a while ago, though." Jane said.

"What kind of relationship you have with her?" Cavanaugh asked.

"She's my girlfriend."

Cavanaugh took a few seconds for himself, trying to process the fact that his undercover detective was dating a woman who was considered as Boston Royalty to anyone who knew who her parents are.

"Keep talking. I want the whole story Rizzoli."

Jane cleared her throat. "Well, I met her six weeks ago. Until then I didn't even know she was working there. I just knew all the girl talked about her as if she was some kind of a Goddess, but six weeks ago was the first time we worked the same shift. It was the Fourth in July. I was at the bar, working, when she got on stage to do her thing. After she stepped down Sánchez sent me to bring her a glass of brandy to the dressing room, and I was extremely nervous. She is the most beautiful woman I've ever seen and I was barely able to look her in the eyes, so she asked me if I wanted to have a drink with her after my shift is done. We got pretty close, and then two days ago she asked to come over, she was really upset. She came here and told me her father was in Boston."

"Why would she be upset about that?" Cavanaugh asked.

"Her father disowned her right before she turned eighteen, after she told him she was gay." Jane explained.

"Alright, go on."

"So she came over and we kissed. Then we went out to have a late lunch and spent the day outside. I walked her home and on the way she asked me if it was a date. I said it was for her to decide and she said it was, so I asked her to be my girlfriend, and she said yes." Jane said. She decided Cavanaugh won't be interested in hearing the romantic details of how she asked her to be her girlfriend.

"So what's next, Rizzoli?" Cavanaugh sound a bit angry.

"What do you mean?" Jane was confused.

"What if she founds out you're a cop? What if you put her in danger? Will your judgment still be completely objective if her life are being threatened? Or what if Sánchez finds out you're a cop and decides to torture her until you tell him everything you know?" Cavanaugh shot his words like bullets.

"Look, I've never let anything get to me and mess around with my judgment before. You've trusted me enough to send me here alone, and you should trust me enough when I tell you my judgment isn't hurt." Jane was assertive.

"I trust you, but I don't know if you will trust yourself when the threat will come. I hope you will, Rizzoli, I'd hate to lose you." he said.

"Thank you." Jane said, her voice softer now. "How's everybody doing?"

"Korsak was promoted to Homicide. Frost got a temporary partner. I was offered to get the promotion too, but I said I could only say yes when you're back home, safe. You're my best detective, I wouldn't leave you alone in the field."

"Thank you, lieutenant."

"Your mother says she misses you and asking you to come home soon."

"How is she doing? She was in a pretty bad shape when I left, after my father was being an ass."

"She's a lot better. They signed the divorce papers."

"I hope he at least let her keep the house."

"Yes, he did."

"Thank you for letting me know all these things." Jane said.

"Yeah, well, no problem. Now where are you standing? Got anything?" he said.

"Not really, no." Jane said with a hesitant voice. "Am I in trouble?"

"Why would you think you're in trouble?" Cavanaugh asked.

"Because I'm not doing such a good job with this club, I usually have tons of information by that point, and it's taking me forever."

"You are not in trouble, Rizzoli. Go on." he said, relaxing her.

Jane was relieved. She took a relaxing breath and started to talk. "Like I told you it took me a while to gain his trust, but the girls like me, I get along with them quite good. And one of the doormen is also a good guy, I guess I could say he's a friend, and he has my back whenever we're on the same shift. He makes sure no one's picking on me."

"Tell me about the girls." Cavanaugh asked.

"There's Connie, twenty eight, she works at the bar with me and I can tell for sure that she's clean. She's a good person, she was raped when she was sixteen and decided to keep the baby, that's why she works for Sánchez. I met her son, he's thirteen and he's a great kid, he knows she works at the club half naked so he does everything he can at home to make her life easier.  
There's a dancer named Riley. Her stagename is Cruela because she usually preforms dressed up like Cruela De-Vil. She's on drugs, but not the heavy kind. I usually see her smoking pot, but nothing too serious. She's not that much of a star at the club, but she's good, that's why Sánchez is keeping her.  
There's another dancer, Tania, twenty five. Her stagename is Candice. She usually preforms wearing something related to candies. Every year on February thirteenth she has a special performance, it's Sanchez's birthday. She preforms usually wearing a sexy lollipop dress and the pole is like a candy cane. She has a tattoo of a lollipop on the back of her left shoulder.  
Lana, nineteen, a waitress. Definitely an addict to the hard stuff. Sánchez got her bad, really bad. She told me once that she hates the drugs, but at some point she couldn't function without it. She needs help as soon as possible.  
Alice, twenty four. She's the real deal, the reason you sent me here in first place. She's not that much of an addict, but you'll never guess what she is."

"Don't play with me, my time is limited." Cavanaugh said.

"She's a personal care-taker." Jane said.

"You're kidding, right?"

"If I'm kidding I'm no Jane Rizzoli. I found her one night at the big dressing room. She was standing in front of the mirror, her make up was all ruined, her dress was torn and she looked like she was assaulted. She looked at me through the mirror, she saw I was shocked to say the least. She smiled this weak smile and said _'He got too drunk. Occupational hazard, right?'_ and tried to act like it was nothing. I told her she could talk to me if she wanted to, about anything. We ended up leaving the club three hours later. She told me she's miserable, that Sánchez uses her like a prostitute, that she's forced to sleep with all the important people – drug dealers, dirty cops with connections or high positions, guards that take care of Sánchez's friends in jail – and that she suffers the most. He leaves her alone in the room with them, there's a girl outside the door who is their personal waitress, and they do to her whatever they want. And she can't say no, because if she does Sánchez will beat the crap out of her. I asked her why she won't leave. She said she did, once, four years ago, and she almost made it on her own but then he found her, beat her nearly to death, brought her back to the club and turned her into an addict. Only a year later he forced her to go through rehab – that means he locked her in the basement for a month, only giving her basic food and water and letting her out to the bathroom three times a day."

"God damn it... does she have any evidence?" Cavanaugh asked. He was shaken, shocked. Jane understood, it was very hard to believe a human being is capable of doing things like that.

"She has names, maybe a few photos she was able to take with her cellphone. I don't really know, but ever since we talked I keep an eye on her, and I told Adam – the doorman – to keep his eyes on her too. When he asked why I said that I think she has a secret that kills her inside. That's not even a lie." Jane said.

"Try to find out about each and every girl, every detail you can find – personal history, when and how and why they ended up with Sánchez, whether they do or do not have history with drugs, were they ever beaten by him, anything you can find out will be helpful. Try to see what goes on in the basement, maybe there are girls down there as we speak. I want this bastard behind bars yesterday." Cavanaugh said, standing up.

"Got it. I'll do my best." Jane said, walking him to the door.

"Great job so far, Rizzoli." he said.

"Thank you." she said, and he turned around to leave. "Wait, uhm..."

"Yes?" he asked, facing her again.

"How _is_ she? My mother I mean. She's alone now, and I'm kind of worried."

Cavanaugh smiled. "She's not alone. Sometimes Frankie comes over, sometimes Tommy. Even Korsak comes every once in a while. And, uh... her boyfriend comes over almost every night."

"Wait, her _boyfriend_?" Jane asked, completely confused.

Cavanaugh debated with himself for a couple of seconds before he smiled another polite smile and said "Me."

Jane watched him leaving, frozen, but mostly confused. She knew her mother had a soft spot for her lieutenant, but she never thought they'd actually be _dating_ some day. Eventually, Jane walked back inside her apartment and closed the door.

* * *

**Well? Let me know what you think! Remember, the more reviews I get the easier it is to write, which means the more reviews I get the faster you get the chapters! ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry it took me so long to update, and sorry for giving you only a short chapter, but it's a good one. I've been waiting to write it since the first word of the first chapter, had it in my head the whole time.**

**So here it is for you to read, hope you'll like it.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Maura opened the door with a surprised, but pleased expression.

"Jane, hi."

Jane leaned in, kissing her softly. "Hi. I missed you, so I decided to do something about it. I hope I didn't show up in the middle of something."

"You are never bothering me or disturbing me in any way, Jane. I'm glad you came, I missed you too." Maura said, pulling her inside and closing the door.

"So tell me." Jane said, taking a seat next to Maura on the couch. "Why didn't you tell me your birthday is coming up in a few days?"

"Because I knew you'd make a big deal out of it."

"I won't make anything you don't want me to make."

"So can we just have a quiet evening on my birthday?"

"We can do whatever you want to do, babygirl, it's _your_ birthday." Jane said and gave her a soft kiss.

Maura looked at her for a moment, then she stood up and held her hand out for Jane. "Come on, I'm feeling like doing something. Let's go outside, take a walk or something."

"After you, my lady." Jane said. Maura took her keys, cellphone and purse and they left.

* * *

"Maur, what are we doing here?" Jane asked. They just got out of the cab and stood on the sidewalk, right in front of the big entrance door of the XV Beacon Hotel.

"Until my parents and I moved back to Boston, when I was eleven, we used to visit in Boston at least twice a year. Everytime we came we used to stay here. After the big fight with my father I used to come here when I had nothing to eat, the kitchen staff knew me and liked me. One of the cooks was promoted to head chef about six years ago and we remained friends." Maura said, looking at the big sign above the door.

"Come on, let's go inside." Jane smiled at her and held her hand.

"Are you sure? It's a fancy place, I don't want you to feel uncomfortable or something." Maura bit her lower lip.

"I'll be fine, just lead me through it." Jane smiled at her. Maura smiled back and lead her through the door. When the doorman opened the door for them Maura nodded and said "thank you" before they stepped inside and crossed the lobby.

She never let go of Jane's hand, just lead her to the stairs. They went two floors down the stairs and went through a small white door, then walked for a minute until they saw a big, white, double door. Maura took a deep breath before opening the right side with one hand and stepping in.

"May I speak to the head chef, please?" she said loudly. Everyone's eyes turned at her, and then a male's voice was heard before the speaker practically ran towards them.

"Maura! It's been too long!" the man said and hugged Maura, who let go of Jane's hand to hug him back.

"Jonah, it's so good to see you!" she took a step back to look at him, but her hands stayed on his shoulders.

"Maura, you look better then ever. It's been too long, really. When was last time I saw you?" he said, a smile was spread across his face.

"I think it was on Christmas, if I remember correctly." Maura said. They looked at each other for another few seconds before Maura realized she forgot something.

"I'm so sorry, I forgot to introduce you two. Jane, this is Jonah, my best friend ever since I was eleven. Jonah, this is Jane, my girlfriend." Maura smiled at her.

"Hello Jane, it's nice to meet you." he offered Jane his hand and she shook it. He smiled at her, noticing Maura's eyes lit up as soon as she said Jane's name.

"It's very nice to meet you too." she smiled back at him.

"Jonah, who else is still here?" Maura asked.

"Well, there's been a few changes since Christmas. Stanley retired." he said.

"He did?" Maura said, both sad and surprised.

"Who's Stanley?" Jane asked.

"He was the manager of this hotel in the past thirty five years." Maura said.

"But Harry replaced him." he said.

"No way! Harry? That's great!" Maura smiled. She was truly happy to hear the news.

_'Harry must have been a good friend too.'_ Jane thought.

"Listen, why won't you two go upstairs to the great dining room. I'll call the hostess and tell her you're two special guests of mine and she'll let you in. Your lunch today is on me." he smiled at them both.

"That will be great, Jonah. You're the best." Maura hugged him and they went upstairs again.

* * *

Jane and Maura made their way back upstairs. Maura took the lead, since it was Jane's first time at that hotel, and they made their way to the great dining room. The hostess let them in in no time.

Maura was currently standing at the salad bar, holding her plate and wondering what she should take. Jane was standing next to her at first, but was gone to get some bacon, but Maura didn't notice she was gone at all.

"I'm back." Jane said into Maura's ear.

"Were you gone at all?" Maura said, her eyes still focused at the variety of salads.

"Very funny." Jane said. Only then Maura looked at her with complete seriousness. "Wh- really? Wow, I'm slightly offended."

Maura couldn't help herself and laughed. "I promise I'll make it up to you later."

"Yeah, whatever. Look, I'm going to find us a table, you finish your salad issues here and come find me, 'kay?" Jane said. Maura simply nodded and gave her a quick peck on the lips before Jane went off.

Ten minutes later Maura was still at the salad bar, filling her plate with the variety of salads. She was lost in thoughts she could barely hear the voice of someone talking to her.

"Excuse me, miss, would you mind handing me a plate?" a man's voice was heard.

Maura's blood froze in her veins. She hadn't heard this voice in a long time, a _very_ long time, but she'd recognize it from the moon. Hoping it wasn't who she thought it was, she slowly turned around.

The man, who at first had a polite smile on his face, now seemed to be coping with a mixture of feelings. Anxiety, surprise, shock, disbelief, and maybe even anger. Maura wasn't quite sure, though.

"Maura..." he said, now presenting a completely blank expression.

Maura cleared her throat before answering.

_'He can't get to you. You've got Jane by your side, you can beat him easily. He's nothing, he __**cannot**__ get to you.'_

"Father."

* * *

**Dum dum dum! A cliffhanger! Sorry, but I couldn't help it. Don't hate me.**

**On another subject: For those of you who also read my other fic Love Her Tender - I'm still writing it, it just takes way longer than I thought it would take. I have this vision of what I want to happen, but I seem to fail everytime I try to put it into words. Don't give up on me, though, it _will_ come.**

**Let me know what you thought about this chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here's the next one. Hope you don't hate me for the cliffhanger, but I couldn't resist. Anyway, here's the next one.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

"Father." Maura said. She was glad her voice wasn't trembling, because she knew if it would've been then she'd be falling off her feet.

"Maura." her father had no idea what else to say. They were silent, just looking at each other, for almost three full minutes. "It's been a while."

"It has." Maura said, not taking her eyes off her father.

"I had no idea you were staying here." her father looked rather embarrassed and confident at the same time.

"I'm not. Jonah is the head chef now, he was promoted a while ago. We came to say hello and he said he'd add us to the list for today." Maura said. She wasn't shaking or choking like she thought she would, and it made her feel a lot more confident.

"I take it that you are here with someone." Richard started to feel a bit uncomfortable.

"Yes, I am. Jane is waiting for me at our table." Maura said. She was proud her voice wasn't shaking. Richard, on the other hand, started to clench and relax his hands with growing... discomfort, maybe, or might even aversion, as soon as Maura said Jane's name.

"Well, that's nice." he said and was about to walk away when Maura stopped him.

"Why do you still do that?"

Richard turned around slowly. "Excuse me?"

"Why do you keep doing this? You barely even look me in the eyes, and when you do all I can see looking back at me are two eyes filled with disgust and anger, and... loath. Like I'm not the same person I used to be just because I prefer women over men." Maura put her plate down on the salad bar, next to one of the big bowls, and then returned her look at her father. "Why do you keep denying I'm your daughter? Why do you keep going on with this disowning thing? Why can't you just accept the fact I won't be marrying a man? Why are you keeping me away from everything I used to love, from everything I used to _be_?"

"Maura, we are not to discuss it in here." Richard said, trying to keep Maura calm. He failed, though.

"Oh we definitely _are_ to discuss it here, and right now, in fact." Maura said, folding her arms. "I wasn't even eighteen, _dad_," she expressed this word with more sarcasm and mock than she'd ever had before, "when you kicked me out. I wasn't even on the legal age to _vote, _and I was a homeless. I had to give up going to med-school, I had to give up my dream to become a pathologist. I wanted to be a doctor, I wanted and I could do great and wonderful things. I have the skills and the brain to do whatever I want to do, but I couldn't. And you know why? Because my own _father_ disowned me. And not because I killed someone or ruined someone's life, I'd completely get it if it was the situation, but because I was _gay_."

Maura only stopped to calm down and breath normally again. Once she was calmed, relaxed, she continued talking. Her father remained quite during this few moments, mostly because he had no idea Maura was able to face someone – _anyone_ – like that.

"So here you go, _dad_, I'm not scared. Not anymore. I'm over it, I'm over all of it. You mean nothing to me. Nothing. You are a coward, close-minded, arrogant, homophobic person. You get your ego boost from taking others down. You were my idol when I was younger, and now you are everything I'd hate to be. You think you can get to anyone, but let me tell you something – you can't get to me anymore. I'm not scared of you, I'm not that same old scared, innocent seventeen years old girl who went to a boarding school ever since she was eleven. I'm not weak, not anymore, oh no – I'm strong, stronger than ever. I've built my life back from zero and I'm happy now, and you cannot take this happiness away from me."

Maura exhaled deeply after she finished talking. She was actually surprised to hear her father answering her.

"You're just the same as you were at seventeen. You stayed the same innocent, foolish, ungrateful little girl who thought that once the fairy is to come the world will be pink, as well as the future. You've never even slightly appreciated anything I've even done for you, ever. You were my whole life, you and your mother, and that's how you repay me? With this... this... shameful disgrace? I took you after your biological parents didn't even want you, raised you as if you were my own, gave you everything you've ever asked for, and then I find out you're a... a..."

"Say it, I want to hear you say it." Maura said once he wasn't able to form the word. "Say it!"

"A lesbian, a disgrace, for yourself and for me and your mother!" he was now yelling just like her.

"Excuse me, what's going on here?" Jane said, coming from behind Maura. She stopped right next to Maura, then wrapped Maura's shoulderline with her arm.

"Everything's okay, Jane. Everything is _just fine_. It's just a little father-daughter talk, I suppose. Though this man refuses to accept me as his daughter for the past ten years." Maura kept her eyes focused on Richard's, who kept his eyes focused on Maura's. Maura took her right hand and placed it on Jane's left, that was laying on her shoulder.

Jane cleared her throat and took half a step forward before speaking.

"Hello, sir. It's nice to meet you. I wish it'd be under better, more pleasant circumstances, but considering you kicked this beautiful woman out and disowned her ten years ago and since then you refuse to accept her as your daughter, I think it'd be rather impossible. My name is Jane Rizzoli and I'm the proud girlfriend of this incredible lady who is standing to my left. I'd shake your hand, but a hand shake is considered as a gesture of respect. You have absolutely no respect towards Maura, therefor I cannot show any respect towards you. Now, I would like to clarify something: I don't care who you are, what you are, where you are from, how old are you, how long you've known Maura, what she is to you, what you are to her or anything at all for that matter, I really don't care, but no one – absolutely _no one_ – can treat my girlfriend like that and walk out peacefully. I might be rude right now but I really couldn't care less, like you couldn't care less about Maura's living conditions after you kicked her out. It is not a threat, it is a pure, honest promise. Neither of us wants to start a fight, but if you are then let me tell you this – you will leave this place with the tail tucked between your legs. I'm sorry you can't see what I see – that this woman presents all the good in the world – but that's your problem. So now Maura and I are going to go to our table and have a nice, quite lunch. You are welcomed to join us, but in one condition, and that is that your next words will be – in any form - "I'm sorry Maura, I was an ass", sorry for the language. Thank you for your time, sir, and goodbye."

Jane finished her little speech and left Richard Isles with his jaw almost at the floor. His eyes were wide open, he was shocked that a woman he'd never even met before had just talked to him like that.

Jane grabbed Maura's plate and linked her other one in Maura's. They made their way to their table quickly, not even looking back at stunned Richard Isles.

Jane placed Maura's plate on the table, but grabbed her hand to prevent her from sitting down.

"Are you okay Jane?" Maura looked at her, a little bit confused.

"Come here." Jane simply said, pulling Maura for a tight, loving embrace. She put her hands on Maura's back, running them up and down. "I'm sorry."

Maura pulled back a bit to look at Jane. She was even more confused now than before. "What are you sorry about? You were incredible. The things you've said about me..." Maura couldn't even describe how Jane's words had moved her.

"I'm sorry I didn't see him before I heard you starting to yell at him. I'm sorry I didn't come even a minute earlier, maybe you'd be feeling a lot less upset and overwhelmed now if I did." Jane said, looking into Maura's eyes.

"Jane, I'm a grown woman, you don't have to save me. I do appreciate it a lot that you do, it shows me how much you care about me and how much you love me. When he talked and my back was at him... it wasn't hard for me to realize that it was him. I'd recognize his voice from everywhere. But I was scared, at first. I was terrified, I wasn't sure I could handle him, not now." Maura tucked a black, curly lock behind Jane's ear. "But you know what I did? I said to myself that I've got you right by my side, that if I need you I could just call out your name and you'd be right next to me, holding me, in no time. Just the thought of you made me feel stronger."

"I'm always here for you, Maur, always. You've got me 'till eternity." Jane said, pulling Maura closer once again.

Maura planted a soft kiss on Jane's cheek and whispered "I know."

They remained hugged for a few more seconds, until Maura suggested they'd sit down and have their lunch.

When Jane and Maura were passed the half of their meals they noticed one of the cooks was making his way towards them.

"Are you Maura, miss?" he asked with a polite smile.

"Yes, what can I do for you?" Maura smiled back.

"A woman came to me about ten minutes ago and asked me to wait until she left with her husband before I give you this note." he said, handing her a small folded piece of paper.

"Thank you very much." Maura nodded and took the note.

"Your welcome, have a nice lunch ladies." he said, gave a last smile to each of them, and left.

"What is it?" Jane asked as soon as the cook was out of earshot.

Maura quickly unfolded the paper and began reading. "It's from my mother. She... she says that Richard has an important meeting at five and that she wants to see me and meet you. She wrote that if I say yes we should wait at the lobby at five fifteen."

"Well," Jane said, "do you want to go?"

"I do, yes. I've never had any problems with my mother when it came to my sexuality, she helped me a lot when Richard ignored my existence." Maura said and continued eating.

"Okay then." Jane smiled at her and continued eating as well.

"You're coming with me, right?" Maura said.

"Of course, your mother wants to meet me. How could I ever say no?" Jane smiled at her, but her smile was replaced with a sarcastic-horrified look within a few seconds. "Okay, you've _got_ to explain that to me – how could anyone possibly eat _kale_?"

Maura threw her head back and laughed. "Why not? It's very healthy, you know."

"Yeah, so is doing sports, but the average American weighs about three hundred and fifty pounds." Jane said, taking a huge piece of bacon in to her mouth.

"That's highly inaccurate, Jane." Maura said, still amused.

"C'mon, let's finish up in here. You said you've got some more people you wanted to say hi to, so we have to make it until we go to see your mother." Jane chuckled at the sight and voice of laughing Maura.

* * *

After paying a visit for about five more people, not including thanking Jonah for lunch, the time was almost five, and Jane and Maura decided to wait for Constance in the lobby. They stepped out of the elevator and found themselves a nice place to sit down.

Jane sat down on the small couch and Maura sat right next to her, using Jane's shoulder as a pillow. Jane gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead and wrapped her arm around her. They sat there in silence for a few moments, there was no need for words.

"Jane?"

"Yes?"

"I thought about it, it don't even know how I got to this subject, but I realized I need a new song for my show." Maura said, looking up at Jane.

"Okay..." Jane tried to understand what Maura was aiming for.

"Do you know any songs that might fit me?"

Jane looked up at the ceiling, reviewing in her mind on all of the jazz songs she knew. _'Idiot, took you long enough!'_ she thought to herself after two minutes.

"There's this song of Etta James. It's called I Just Wanna Make Love To You. It's pretty great, requires a very deep voice and it's kind of a hard one, but it's a great song." Jane said.

"You think I could do it?" Maura asked.

"I know you can. I've heard you singing so many times, and you're incredible. You're going to knock 'em off their feet with this song." Jane smiled at her.

"Than I think I'll listen to it later." she said, then pulled Jane's face closer and kissed her.

"You two are early." a woman's voice interrupted them. They parted their lips and looked at the woman, who was standing right next to them.

"Mother." Maura said, standing up and hugging her mother.

"Maura, dear, it's been too long since last time I saw you." Constance smiled as she hugged her daughter.

"I know, I wish you could stay in Boston longer than just a few days each time." Maura said.

"And you must be the woman who left my Richard shocked than ever, telling him he was a complete fool." Constance looked at Jane, who stood up to shake her hand.

"Yeah, that's me. I know I was rude but I just said what I think is true." Jane said apologetically.

"Don't be sorry, dear. Maura is the only thing Richard and I never agreed about." Constance said. "Your name is Jane, am I correct?"

"You are correct, yes." Jane smiled.

"It's very nice to meet you, Jane. You can call me Constance." she smiled back at Jane.

"Why won't we sit down, mother?" Maura said.

"So Maura, tell me what had changed since the last time we met. Besides the obvious, of course." Constance gestured at Jane.

"Not too much, actually. Everything's been quite calm." Maura said.

"How did you two meet?" Constance asked.

"Around the beginning of March I started to work as a bartender at the same place where Maura works, but I only saw her for the first time on the Fourth of July. She..." Jane said, glancing at Maura, "she simply mesmerized me. About fifteen minutes after she finished I went to give her a glass of brandy, apparently she drinks brandy after getting off the stage. I was all shaking, I was so nervous, and she saw that so she asked me if I wanted to have a drink with her once I finished my shift. We became friends in no time, and a little while ago, I think it's less than a week, she called me and asked if she could come over. She was really upset, and when she came over she told me that you and Richard were in Boston. She was so... scared, the possibility she might get into him really scared her. I sat with her on my couch and told her that it'll be just fine, and about two minutes later she kissed me. After that we went out to get dinner, and as I walked her home she made me the happiest person alive."

Maura had never been so touched. No one, ever, said such sweet words to her or about her and actually meant it. Not even Jamie.

"That is such a sweet story." Constance said.

"And you haven't even heard _how_ she asked me to be her girlfriend." Maura said, looking at her mother.

"Tell me."

"After we kissed over at Jane's apartment, before going out to get dinner, she said she couldn't be my girlfriend before she takes me on a proper date. On the way to my place, when it was already around ten-thirty, I asked her if it was a date. She said it was up to my decision, so I decided it was. It felt like a date. Now, you'd expect she'd just kiss me or something and ask me to be her girlfriend, but that's not what happens when Jane is involved. We went in to a candy shop and she got this diamond-shaped candy ring. We went back out to the street and stood under a streetlight, she got down on one knee and asked me if I'd agree to be her girlfriend." Maura squeezed Jane's hand. "Mother, it was definitely the most romantic thing anyone has ever done to me."

"I always said you deserve the best, even before we got really close." Jane muttered.

"Jane, I have to say that I've never met anyone that got even close to how perfect you are for my Maura." Constance said.

"Well, thank you, Constance. That means a lot to me. And I intent to keep her smiling and happy no matter what." Jane said.

"I'm so glad to hear this."

"Excuse me, I'll be right back. I have to go to the ladies room." Maura said.

Jane watched the retreating figure of her girlfriend. _'She's so damn gorgeous.'_

"So, Jane," Constance brought her back to reality, "tell me – how do you do this? How do you keep Maura happier than ever?"

"I don't know, honestly." Jane chuckled. "I'm not anything special or something, I'm just me. But Maura... she's something else. She's incredible in so many manners, I adore her strength, her bravery, how she stands up on her own. I look up to her."

"You know, Jane, it's been a while since Maura let someone in, since she fully trusted someone enough because she was sure they weren't about to abandon her." Constance said.

"I know, she told me. That's why I asked her to take things slow, we're taking it very slow. I really want to make this work." Jane said. "She means the world to me."

"She means the world to me too." Constance said. Then she looked over Jane's shoulder, and added "And I think our world is heading back over here."

Maura didn't even sit down and Constance was already up on her feet, followed by Jane doing the same thing.

"Mother, is everything okay?" Maura asked.

"Yes, Jane and I had a great talk. But I'm afraid I have to go now, I've got a few places to be in." she said and hugged Maura.

"It was great seeing you, mother. I wish you could stay longer." Maura said, hugging her mother back.

"Me too. Maybe next time I will manage to stay longer." she said, then turned to Jane. "It was an absolute pleasure to meet you, Jane."

"The pleasure is all mine, Constance." Jane smiled, and let the woman hug her goodbye. She even hugged her back, though Jane was not a hugger. Besides Maura, of course.

"I'll talk to you later, mother." Maura promised. Constance gave her an approving nod, took her bag and went outside the hotel.

"So." Jane said, looking at Maura and placing her hands on Maura's waists.

"So." Maura repeated, putting her hands on the back of Jane's neck.

"What would you like to do now?" Jane looked her in the eyes.

"How about," Maura took a small step closer, "we go back to my place, watch a movie, open a bottle of wine, cuddle up on the couch, maybe order some take-out later on for dinner, have a quiet evening, and then go to sleep?"

Jane leaned in, kissing her softly. "That sounds better than you can imagine."

* * *

**Well? D'ya like it? Let me know!**

**A NOTE FOR LHT READERS: I haven't forgot you guys, I'm working extremely hard on the next chapter, but I'm still kinda stuck. Just bear with me for a little while, hopefully I'll manage to finish it by next Saturday. Don't go, stick around, I'm doing my best to finish it, but I'm stuck. My sincere and endless apologies, and if you stuck around with me - THANK YOU.**


End file.
